


好的 晚安

by dandelion0110



Category: One Direction(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion0110/pseuds/dandelion0110
Summary: 深呼晰 短文 he





	好的 晚安

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞，勿上升，渣文笔，勿介意，慎入

好的 晚安

初识

周深第一次知道王晰是在第四季《我是歌手》的舞台上。那个时候，他还是这个节目的铁粉之一，每一季都刷。王晰出现的时候他其实是懵的，因为他真的不认识。不过《我是歌手》这个节目还是很靠谱的，每一季请的人都是有一定实力的。

抱着这样的心态，周深乖乖窝在沙发里看着这个即将要来踢馆的人。虽然早有心理准备，，可是王晰开口的那一瞬间周深还是睁大了眼睛，一脸惊愕。他第一次知道有人的声音可以这么低，这么好听，唱歌的时候可以这么撩人。

从那天之后，王晰唱的《Besame mucho》就成了他手机歌单里永远不会删除的一首歌。他觉得，王晰的踢馆冠军是他应得的。后来，虽然结果不尽如人意，但是王晰的声音深深的留在了周深的脑海里。

王晰在唱《亲密爱人》的时候，身体随着音乐轻轻起舞的时候，周深承认他的心悸动了一刻。那个时候的的他满心满眼都是在羡慕王晰有那么一份得天独厚低沉浑厚的男性嗓音，他也想要一副那样的嗓子。毕竟人越是没有什么就越奢求什么，周深后来在一次采访中也提过这个问题。王晰那期拿了第三名，可他最后还是被淘汰了，周深知道结果之后难过了好久。

王晰在《我是歌手》唱的最后一首歌是《Autmn Leaves》,穿着黑色西装，系着黑色领结的男人在台上肆意的散发着魅力，Low C的诱惑撩动人心，叫人难以抵挡，唱歌途中，观众几次爆发出热烈的掌声，周深蹲在电视机前也忍不住激动地鼓了鼓掌，鼓完又觉得自己的样子实在有点傻，默默地抬手扶着下巴，眼睛一眨不眨的盯着屏幕里唱歌的人。

只是，那个时候他自己也有很多活动，而且，他一直觉得自己不会和王晰有任何交集，所以过了一阵他就将这件事抛在脑后，只有那首《Besame mucho》一直躺在他的歌单里，偶尔听到，他才会想起那个站在歌手舞台上的人。

王晰第一次知道周深是因为《大鱼》这首歌，那个时候，王晰天天在各种社交软件上看到《大鱼海棠》这部电影的宣传，他就找了一个时间去了电影院。电影确实很感人， 可是，让王晰印象深刻的并不是电影情节，而是电影主题曲。

听到《大鱼》的那一瞬间，王晰就泪流满面，他觉得很惊讶，也很惊艳，世界上竟然有这么干净、空灵的声音，这是一副被上帝亲吻过的嗓子。回去，他就下载了这首歌，循环播放。他还搜了演唱者的信息，他没想到，看着小小的人身体里居然藏着那么大的能量。他还挺想见见那个人，想现场听他唱一次《大鱼》，只是，两人的朋友圈完全不在一起，无甚交集，也只能想想。

过了几天，王晰就放下了这件事，只是，那首《大鱼》却一直存放在他的歌单里，偶尔听到，他都要感叹一声造物主的奇妙。

相遇  
周深和王晰第一次见面是在《声入人心》录制现场。彼时，王晰已经是流行美声界的大佬了，得知王晰要来参加，和他同台竞技的时候，周深非常惊讶。不只是他，所有人都很惊讶，王晰出场的时候底下一片惊呼，方书剑的脸在一瞬间定了格。周深后来看第一期节目的时候还和王晰一起嘲笑了一番。

第一期整整录制了三天。王晰首先向他伸出手打招呼的时候周深心里的小人跳了两下。后来，大家坐好开始录节目，两人就再没怎么说话。

王晰唱了《亲密爱人》，周深觉得，王晰的唱功比两年前在歌手的时候好了不只一点两点，那是跳跃式的进步，他很佩服。那个时候，他还当他是音乐界一个敬重的前辈。

他唱了《Time to say goodbye》，当时没进首席是他还有点难过。后来他看节目的时候看到王晰夸他“美，极致的美，极致的和谐”时，他差点摔了手中的水杯，太羞耻了，但是他还是眼睛亮晶晶的看完了全程。有点上头，王晰老师真棒！

王晰第一眼看到周深的时候只有一个感觉：小。个子小小的，脸也小小的。站在一群一米八的大高个儿中间，瞬间没了踪影。说真的，要不是节目介绍，他真的想不到他已经26了。周深整个人长得就一副小孩样儿。录制第一期周深介绍完自己下来的时候，王晰率先伸手和周深打了招呼，听到小孩软软的叫他：王晰老师，他心里熨帖极了。

录完第一期，因为接了一些别的工作，周深请了假，后面几期他没有参与录制，王晰也就没有机会和他正经认识。再后来，小孩回来的时候已经要录制第四期了。

二重唱请教争取公演机会的时候周深失败了。他特别沮丧。看着别人选歌，排练，他羡慕极了。他也想唱歌。第四期节目录制完已经深夜了，大家陆陆续续回了自己房间。周深借口出去买吃的，落在大家身后，一个人在酒店周围四处转悠。 

“周深？”

他听到有人喊他，他连忙转头，是王晰走了过来。

他喊：“王晰老师。”

“怎么一个人在这儿？外面这么冷。”

“没事，出来转转。王晰老师怎么这么晚也一个人在外面？”

“不要叫我王晰老师了，听着怪生分的，叫我晰哥吧。李琦他们都是这么叫的。”王晰笑着说到：“我们刚捋完谱子，有点饿了，就出去买了点吃的。他们几个约着去玩了，作为一个老年人我实在是玩不动，就先回来了。”

周深跟着笑了笑，没说话。刚才天太黑，他没看到王晰手里提着的东西。

“你们刚录完节目吗？”

周深点了点头。他还穿着节目组提供的“班服”。

“结果怎么样？”

看到周深垮下去的脸王晰迅速地转移了话题。

“好冷啊，我们回去吧。我带回来好多吃的，去尝尝？走。”根本不给周深拒绝的机会，王晰强硬地揽着周深的肩膀一路回了自己房间。

一进屋，周深感觉刚才被冷风吹得快要冻僵的脸慢慢融化了，面皮一阵发麻，他忍不住用手搓了搓。看着站在一旁默默搓脸的小孩，王晰笑了笑，接了杯热水给他。

他推着周深坐在沙发上，把买回来的东西摆在桌上，去冰箱拿了两罐啤酒出来。

“穿这么少就跑出去，也不怕冻坏。怎么了？跟哥说说。”

节目组一开始请王晰的时候有打算让他做评委的，只是王晰比较想唱歌，最后选择了做选手。不过到底是被委以过重任的，王晰时不时地会把自己放在一个知心大哥哥的角度上。就像今天，在酒店楼下看到小孩一个人瞎晃的时候他忍不住喊了小孩上来一起聊聊，安慰安慰他。

也许是气氛太好，又也许是王晰稳重的形象深入人心，周深忍不住说了出来：“刚才二重请教的时候失败了，最后有点紧张，声音有点飘，感觉自己连累了别人。”周深接过王晰递来的啤酒，打开，喝了一口。

看着眼前沮丧的人儿，王晰伸手呼噜了一把小孩头上的毛，撸完王晰自己都惊了，他完全是下意识的动作，看小孩只是抬头看了他一眼没说什么，王晰也就没在意了。“没事，这次不行我们下次再上，没什么大不了的，下次你来找我，我带着你，我早就想跟你合唱一首歌了。我觉得咱俩的声音还蛮搭的。”说完，王晰扒开袋子，将里面的小龙虾扒了出来。

“尝尝，听说是这片儿最好吃的。来湖南，不吃小龙虾是没有灵魂的。”

周深听到王晰说想跟他合唱时还激动了一下，两只眼睛亮晶晶的看着王晰。王晰被他看得有点不好意思，笑了笑：“真的，你声音特别好听，唱歌也很好听。第一期唱的告别时刻简直了，还有那首大鱼，我循环了好久，有时间你现场再唱一次吧。”

王晰看到小孩没之前那么沮丧了，一脸满足的剥着小龙虾，心底轻笑一声，还真是个小孩子。两人喝完啤酒，把王晰带回来的小龙虾消灭殆尽，聊了会儿天，周深意犹未尽的回了自己房间。“晚安，晰哥。”

“晚安。”王晰挥了挥手，看着小孩回到自己房间才关上门，收拾了桌子上的一片狼藉。很好，他的知心大哥哥角色做的很不错。

回到房间的周深心情久久无法平静，他没想到王晰对他评价那么高，他好像找回了一点自信。他也挺想跟王晰合作的。

相知

自从上次两人一起喝酒聊天之后，周深觉得自己和王晰之间好像有了一种默契。录制间隙两人会时不时的对视一眼，然后相视一笑，继而低下头各忙各的。

第五期公演的时候首席组全体翻车，表演完之后换场地录制的路上周深悄悄的蹭到王晰身边一脸担忧的看着对方，王晰安抚的拍了拍小孩的肩膀，“没事。”

新的首席六人分成三组，各选了一个替补组成三重唱，剩下的人又要争取下次演出的机会，选六个人。王晰和周深都没选上。王晰是因为真的太累了，节目录制的时候已经深夜了，真的是困成狗，眼睛都睁不开，好几个伙伴声音都哑了。节目组也想给其他人一点机会。周深倒是努力地唱了，只是，还是没被选上，可能是他选的歌不适合这个舞台吧。

录完已经凌晨两点了，王晰掏出手机一看，内心一片荒芜。捏了捏鼻梁，王晰撑着让自己清醒一点。转头看到小孩又一个人默默地低头走在最后的时候，他靠边站了一会儿，等到小孩走到他跟前。

视线里出现一双鞋，周深抬头，王晰站在他面前。“晰哥。”周深叫了一声。

“怎么了，没能演出，不开心？”

“没有，只是困了。”

周深已经能坦然接受这个结果了，难过当然是会有的，只是感觉并没有之前那么强烈了。他这会儿确实是困了。

看着小孩一脸坦然、不像说谎的样子，王晰放了心，揽着小孩，两人聊了一路。回到酒店，王晰放开小孩，各自回了房间。

第六期录制的时候，王晰其实特别想跟小孩搞个合唱或者三重唱，可是小孩害怕连累别人，坚持要自己独唱，王晰也没办法，只能放弃，由着小孩去了，好在，他们俩人都拿到了公演的机会。终于能一起在一组同台唱歌了，虽然不是合唱，但也是个巨大的进步了。

王晰听到周深的《Memory》的时候又一次被惊艳了，小孩的声音干净、空灵，缓缓地诉说着一段美好的记忆，尤其是最后那段中文填词，王晰第一次知道小孩的文笔居然也这么好，那段中文填词王晰听着甚至比原版的英文更有感触，他闭着眼睛，感觉受到了一场心灵的洗礼。周深唱完之后，他居然有一股冲动想让小孩再唱一遍。

听到前方舞台传来的掌声、呼喊声，王晰与有荣焉，他忍不住冲着对面四个人嘚瑟，好像是自己的孩子拿了第一一样。

结果出来，小孩胜了，看着小孩一脸灿烂的笑容以及嗓子里因为激动溢出的小奶音，王晰宠溺的盯着小孩，看着小孩放好象征胜利的金主爸爸提供的奶之后像只蝴蝶一样扑到自己怀里，搂着自己和鞠红川的脖子，王晰伸手接住小孩，拍了拍小孩的背，真棒！

周深听到王晰、李琦、鞠红川三人的三重唱《The sound of slience》的时候被三人零瑕疵的和音震撼了心灵，真的是他心中的最佳！他不接受复议。只是，周深万万没想到，最后大家竟然一致推举他出去独唱复议。

他听到大家都让他唱《大鱼》，他压力真的很大，同进退的时候可能别人第一瞬间想的是“同进”，可他第一时间想到的却是“同退”，他好害怕会连累别人。那真的是他压力最大的一次，他是真的哭了。上去唱得时候他声音发抖，他很害怕自己唱不下来，好在，歌最后稳稳唱完了。只是，结果不尽如人意。

从舞台上下来的那一刻周深就憋不住了。在后台打开结果的时候大家一拥而上来安慰他，他很懊恼，觉得自己很没用，连累了这么多人。当王晰把他搂在怀里，鞠红川一直在旁边安慰他的时候，他终于忍不住掉下眼泪。他再次扑进王晰的怀里，小声的跟大家说着对不起，他听到王晰的声音在他头顶响起：“深深，我跟你说，如果要是想怎么样的话，就不会这么选择了，我们就是想听你唱歌。”他真的很感动，也觉得很窝心。

大家安慰了好一会儿，周深勉强忍住了泪水。后来，赛制更改，周深进了王晰的队伍，他们一起选歌，一起排练，王晰一次次的把他推上复议舞台，他说‘他是这个舞台的唯一’，听到这句话的时候他满心的感动不知道怎么释放出去，只能一次次的用崇拜、感激的目光看着他。

究竟这份感情是什么时候开始变质的呢？周深不记得了。也许是他一次一次的相信自己，支持自己的时候，也可能是他拉着自己一遍一遍练歌的时候，或者是对唱的时候他用深情的眼神看着自己的时候。只是当他意识到的时候，他已经深深陷了进去。他开始无意识的关注那人一切的活动，他的目光不自觉地跟随着他，当他看过来的时候他却慌乱的移开眼神，心里像是有一只小鹿在乱撞。

只是浑身散发着荷尔蒙的男人似乎是没发现他对自己的诱惑力，照样每天勾着他的肩录节目，吃饭，聚餐。他的每次靠近都让他心里一阵慌乱，他生怕别人看出什么，但他又舍不得推开他。

节目很快到了尾声，他们都没能入选首席。男人唱完《谁》，知道结果之后径直走向他，搂着他一起坐下，听到底下观众的一片起哄声，他在镜头照不到的时候悄悄红了耳尖。就要告别了啊……

 

相许

“深哥，网上最近你的粉丝和晰哥的粉丝闹得有点凶，最近这段时间采访什么的就不要cue晰哥了，公司也会和主办方那边谈的。”

“好。”周深收起手机，应了一声。刚才在微博私信里看到一份恐吓信，他顿了顿，到底是没跟经纪人说。

……

搞完直播，周深回家躺在沙发上，手机响了，周深拿起一看，王晰，接起：“喂，晰哥。”

“深深，怎么了？我下午在录音室，没看到你的电话，你不是在录节目吗？”

“哦，下午节目组有一个互动环节，让我给你打电话，引导你说请我吃饭什么的。”

“啊……不好意思啊，那你是不是很尴尬。”

“没有，你不接正好，最近粉丝闹得太凶，你不接还能少点麻烦。”

那边突然沉默了，周深陡然意识到什么：“晰哥，你千万别多想，我没有要怪你的意思。”

“哦，没事，我没多想，辛苦你了。”

“没事，没事。那晰哥要是没什么事的话我先挂了。”

“好，拜拜。”

挂了电话，王晰呆呆地坐在沙发里，不知道在想什么。

……  
三个月后

有目击者爆料，著名歌手周深今天在参加某户外综艺的时候遇到不明人士袭击，现已送入医院，具体情况不明，本台记者已赶到周深所住医院，我们可以看到，医院门口围满了大批粉丝和娱乐记者，目前本台记者正在联系节目组和周深身边工作人员，想知道后续消息请关注**娱乐，我们将第一时间为大家报道。

王晰看到周深受伤的消息的时候已经晚上了，铺天盖地的消息冲击的他差点没站稳，他扶住门框，颤抖着手拨通周深的电话。

嘟……嘟……通了……

“深深！”

“晰哥。”

“深深，你怎么样？伤得严不严重啊。”

“没事。一点小伤，已经包扎好了。”

“我明天来看你吧。”

“别，千万别！”周深慌乱的摆了摆手，又想到那人看不到，连忙喊了两声，“外面都是记者，你来了被拍到怎么办。”毕竟不久之前才被告诫过两人最近最好不要再见面，“我过两天就出院了，到时候给你打电话。”

“好吧，到底怎么回事啊？怎么会受伤，那个人是谁？”

“还不知道，警察正在调查呢！晰哥，我累了，没什么事我就先挂电话了。”

“哦，好。你好好休息，出了院给我打电话啊。”

……

 

周深挂了电话，强忍着的痛意从胳膊上一路蔓延到脑袋，周深忍不住吸了一口冷气。

“怎么不跟晰哥说清楚？”

“说清楚什么，本来也没什么大事。这件事别说出去，对外随便找个借口敷衍过去。”说完，周深拉过被子躺下，一幅不想再谈的样子。

经纪人看着他这个样子，无可奈何的叹了一口气，拉上门出去了，外面还有一堆记者要处理呢。

住了半个月，周深出院了。出院那天，他们走的后门，一路上甩了四五辆跟踪的车才回到公寓。周深洗完澡，看了看胳膊，到底是留疤了。发了微博，给粉丝报了平安，周深给王晰打过去电话。

“晰哥。”

“开门。”

哎？？？

打开公寓大门，周深一脸惊讶的看着站在自己公寓门口的人。“你怎么来了？”

王晰二话没说，推着周深进去，关了房门。

拉着小孩坐到沙发上，王晰一脸生气的盯着小孩，“为什么不告诉我？”

“什么？”看着眼前怒气冲冲，一脸兴师问罪的人，周深悄悄将右胳膊背在身后，装傻问到。

注意到小孩的动作，王晰一把将小孩的右手拉过来放在自己眼前，“为什么不告诉我你是怎么受的伤？”

周深抽了抽手，没抽出来。“没必要。”

“没必要？”王晰要被小孩气死了，“伤得这么严重你觉得没必要？周深你是要气死我吗？”

周深也有点生气，本来受伤就憋着一肚子火，被经纪人数落了半个月，停了工作，现在还要被王晰数落，刚刚在门口看到王晰的喜悦这会儿已经被冲击的一点都不剩了，委屈，难过，气愤一起涌了上来：“那你要我怎么办？告诉你，告诉你有什么用？要不是怕你难过，我何必辛辛苦苦的瞒着你，瞒着媒体，每天住院听经纪人唠叨就够烦的了，你有什么立场来我这儿数落我？”

看着王晰一脸痛苦的看着自己，周深陡然意识到自己刚才说了什么，他呼吸一顿，低下头，“晰哥，我不是那个意思。”他也不知道该说什么了。“我去给你倒杯水。”周深站起身。可是他忘记了自己的右手还在那人手里捏着。

王晰一个用力，拉着刚刚站起的周深倒在了自己怀里，周深背抵着王晰的胸膛，王晰左手圈住他的腰。周深微微挣了挣，没挣开，抱的更紧了。

王晰将头搁在周深肩膀上，右手顺着周深的手背抚上周深的胳膊，摸着已经纠在一起的伤痕，心疼的问到：“疼吗？”

“已经不疼了。”

“你应该告诉我的。”

“没事，告诉你也不过是多一个人担忧罢了。”

“对不起。”周深感觉到肩窝一阵湿意，王晰居然哭了。

周深拉开王晰环在他腰间的手，转身双手环住王晰的脖子搂住。“没事了，晰哥，不怨你，跟你没关系。”

周深感觉到对方环着他后背的手越来越紧，“深深，以后……我来保护你……！我喜欢你，我们在一起吧。”

听完，周深楞了一下，然后双臂微微收紧，头埋在那人的胸口。“好。”

松开手，王晰拉过周深的手臂瞧了又瞧。看着男人一脸懊恼的表情，周深捏了捏王晰的手心：“真的不严重，不细看都不怎么看得出来。”

那伤，是那天那个发恐吓信的粉丝弄出来的，录节目的时候谁都没注意，小女生拎着一瓶硫酸就扑了过来，好在女生力气小，硫酸瓶的瓶口也小，周深反应又快，躲得及时，还用胳膊挡了一下，那本来冲着脸的硫酸就泼在了周深的胳膊上。而且，那硫酸浓度不高，所以，周深养了半个月，胳膊上就留下了一道浅浅的疤。

王晰低头，轻轻的在周深的伤疤上印下一吻。抬头，看着小孩的眼睛，目光沉沉。周深被他看得有些脸热，抬手覆在了王晰的眼睛上。

眼前漆黑一片，只有小孩的指缝中露出一丝微光。王晰感觉唇上一凉，小孩的嘴覆了上来。王晰松开拉着小孩手臂的右手，转而圈着小孩的腰，带着小孩贴到自己身上，灵巧的舌头撬开小孩的嘴，勾着小孩的舌头嬉戏，舌尖时而舔弄小孩敏感的上颚。周深被吻得身体发软，覆着王晰眼睛的手也无力的垂了下来。

王晰睁开眼睛，看着面前的小孩仰着头，伸长天鹅颈，承受着他的攻城略地。来不及咽下的口水顺着小孩嘴角流下，王晰慢慢舔掉。

吻顺着小孩嘴角慢慢向下，在小孩脖颈逡巡，头缓缓移动，咬上小孩的喉结，周深猛然一个激灵，身体一软，王晰顺势躺倒在沙发上，带着小孩趴在他的身上。周深睁开眼睛，看着面前仰躺在沙发上的人，一手还在他的后腰箍着，一手抚上他的眉眼。眼底一片笑意。周深低头，在王晰嘴唇上亲了一口，亲完，抬头看向王晰，男人一脸含笑的看着他。

“晰哥，你怎么这么帅啊。”周深伸手抚过王晰的眉眼，鼻梁，嘴唇，缓缓下移，摸上王晰的喉结，想到王晰刚才咬了一口他的，周深恶从胆边生，扑上去重重的咬了一口，停了两秒，又害怕咬痛王晰，伸出舌尖舔了舔。

王晰呼吸陡然加重，眼里欲念丛生，周深敏感的感觉到大腿根出有什么抵着。他心里一惊，手忙脚乱的就要从王晰身上爬起来。正好，王晰撑着沙发跟着他一起起身，在小孩还没反应过来的时候抱起小孩径直走向卧室。

周深圈住王晰的脖子，心下一片慌乱。

王晰将周身放到床上，整个人覆了上去。“你知道你刚才在干什么吗？深深。”压抑着喘息的声音从王晰喉间溢出，“你在挑逗我。”

捏了捏小孩的耳珠，王晰抬起小孩的下巴，嘴唇猛地覆了上去。舌尖抵开周深的牙齿，舌头伸进小孩的嘴里，在小孩嘴里一顿搅弄，溢出的口水顺着周深的脸颊一路滑落，王晰也没再管，他的舌尖一路畅通无阻的舔过小孩的牙齿，上颚，勾着小孩的舌头肆意搅弄。周深感觉自己的舌头要被王晰吃掉了。

呼吸交融，王晰的手顺着小孩T恤下摆慢慢摸了上去，大手抚过小孩腰上的肉，慢慢向上，来到小孩的胸口，缓缓右移，摸上小孩的乳尖。“嗯……”周深喉间溢出一声呻吟，身体也微微向上挺了挺，两人靠得更近了。

攻势太猛，周深觉得自己快要呼吸不过来了。他伸手推了推压在身上的王晰。感觉到小孩的挣扎，王晰狠狠吸了一口小孩的舌头，缓缓推开，唇舌分离间拉出一道银丝，周深羞红了脸，别开眼。

看着身下红透脸的小孩，王晰再也忍不住，起身脱掉两人的上衣，嘴唇在周深的嘴角印下一吻，王晰一路向下，吻上小孩的颈项，锁骨，慢慢下移，来到小孩已然挺立的乳尖，含住。“唔……”快感冲击着周深的头脑，他忍不住呻吟出声，像是得到什么认可一样，王晰含的更深了，吮吸，舔舐，啃咬。尾椎骨上传来的一阵酥酥麻麻的感觉窜上周深的头脑，他敏感的察觉到自己硬了。

王晰还在舔舐着周深一边的乳珠，另一边被冷落的乳珠早已饥渴难耐，冲击着周深理智，“晰哥……晰哥……”带着哭腔的声音响起，“另一边……”王晰慢慢吐出含着的乳珠，乳尖已然红肿，周围印着浅浅的牙印，水光潋滟，王晰伸手轻轻一碰，周深立马瑟缩了一下，太磨人了。

“另一边什么？”王晰抬起埋在周深胸口的头，缓缓舔上周深的嘴角，“深深告诉晰哥，另一边怎么了？”略带一丝邪气的声音自两人相接的唇缝溢出。周深睁着水汪汪的大眼狠狠地瞪了一眼王晰。只是他不知道，他现在脸颊通红，眼底通红一片，眼里泛着水雾，一只乳儿红肿不堪，这样一幅模样，再瞪着一双圆圆的眼睛，就是圣人站在面前也把持不住。更不要说王晰了。

王晰也没心情折磨周深了，他低头吻上另一颗乳珠，手掌迅速来到周深腰间，摸索着拉开了周深睡裤绳带，拉下周深的睡裤。小小深已然挺立，王晰手掌顺着内裤边缘探了进去，握住小小深。

“啊……”周深惊叫出声，太刺激了，眼眶通红，蓄满了生理性的泪水，周深承受不住，抬起胳膊遮住了眼睛。

王晰伸手快速的撸动，听着小人儿高高低低的呻吟，感受着小孩的身体在他手下战栗，王晰撸了一会儿，脱掉小孩的内裤，小小深迫不及待的跳了出来。

王晰抬起身，拉下小孩遮着眼睛的手，握着小孩的手，一路来到腰间，指引着小孩解开腰带，拉开拉链，脱下长裤。带着小孩的手来到内裤边缘。周深手缩了缩，却被对方强硬地力度按在胯间。

“帮我脱下来，深深。”王晰盯着小孩的眼睛，说到。

大手带着小孩的手脱掉内裤，周深感觉手心握住了一个热热的硬物，他猛然一惊，羞红了脸，将头抵在王晰胸口。王晰笑出声，周深甚至能感觉他到胸腔的振动。周深埋头在王晰的胸口，只有裸露在外通红的耳尖昭示着身下人的害羞。

王晰爱怜的亲了亲周深的耳尖。嘴唇抵着周深的耳朵：“深深，动动。”刻意压低的声音透过周深的耳膜传至周深的心尖，呼出的热气争先恐后的钻进周深的耳朵，周深的耳朵更红了。

受到男人的诱惑，周深握着王晰的热硬慢慢的动了起来。

“嗯……”王晰呻吟出声。周深听到，羞得眼眶都红了。王晰亲了亲小孩的眼睛。王晰带着小孩的手在身下快速的撸动，两人呼出的热气交织在一起。  
……

“深深，家里有***吗？”王晰抵在周深的耳边问到。周深指了指床头柜，王晰拉开，东西挺全，什么都有。

王晰抬高小孩的腿，架在肩膀上，小穴暴露在空气中，一缩一缩的，王晰看得眼睛都红了，他拧开润滑剂，倒入手中，缓缓地推进小孩的后穴，王晰一根手指深入了挤满润滑液的小穴，周深心下一惊，指尖扣住身下的床单，身体微微颤抖。

感觉小孩差不多适应了，王晰加入另一根手指，两只并拢在小孩体内搅弄。黏腻的水声在身下响起，润滑剂开始发挥作用。看着小孩已经适应，翻过小孩，让小孩背对着自己趴在床上，王晰将性器抵在小孩穴口。“深深，我进来了。”

周深低低的应了一声，王晰再也忍不住，扣着小孩的腰慢慢的将热硬挤进了周深的小穴。周深闷哼一声，眼泪瞬间流了出来，“痛……不要了…….你出去……”王晰也痛，被小孩紧致的后穴夹的生疼。

他伸手握住小孩的前端，缓慢撸动，不断地刺激着小孩，嘴唇不停的亲吻着小孩的耳朵，脖颈，脊背。“放松，一会儿就好了。”周深听到王晰的话默默地呼气，努力地让自己放松。感到小孩稍稍放松了一点，王晰开始缓慢地抽插。

最初的疼痛过后，一波又一波的快感就涌了上来。王晰趴在小孩身后穿着粗气，周深的喊叫就慢慢变了味道。

“嗯……”小孩抑制不住的呻吟声无疑是最好的春药，王晰猛然加快了抽插速度，一次比一次深。

“啊！…….唔！…….”周深腰肢无力地摆动，想要摆脱身后折磨人的热硬。王晰一下又一下的鼓捣周深的后穴，周深爽的头皮发麻，脚趾都蜷缩了起来。黏腻的水声从身后传来，巨大的快感包裹着周深，他实在是受不了了，“慢……慢一点儿……”刚说出口的话就被王晰的冲撞打散，快感一波一波的涌上脑袋。

“不要了……晰哥……不要了…….”快感积累太多，周深忍不住微微啜泣，手腕向后抓住那人呢箍在自己腰间的手，软软的求饶到。

“再等会儿…..深深……”

王晰一只手快速的撸动周深的前端，肉韧狠狠地撞击周深的小穴，整根拔出又整根没入，周深头抵在枕头上，连叫都叫不出来。灭顶的快感冲击着大脑，他终于忍不住射在了王晰的手中。

被恋人紧致的后穴绞着，王晰快速的抽插了几下，也射了出来。高潮的来临让王晰的脑子一片空白，他缓了好一会儿，才从周深的后穴拔了出来。

翻过小孩的身体，两人面对面抱在一起，王晰吻了吻小孩湿润的发顶，看着小孩泛红的眼角，一阵心疼。周深窝在王晰怀里细细的喘着气。

躺了一会儿，王晰抱着小孩去了浴室，清理干净，换好睡衣，换了床单被罩，王晰抱着小孩躺下。周深很累，累到一根手指都不想动。他迷迷糊糊的闭上眼睛。

“深深，家里为什么会有润滑剂那种东西？”

“我买的。”

“你怎么会买这种东西？”

“好奇。”

王晰忍不住笑了笑，像是小孩会做的事。

“自己用过吗？”

“……用过。”

“什么时候？”

“想晰哥的时候……”

王晰怔愣的看着闭上眼睛快要睡着的小孩，忍不住低头亲了亲小孩的额头。

“睡吧，深深。”

“好的。

晰哥，晚安。”

周深伸手环住王晰腰，头埋在王晰的怀里，睡熟了……..

“晚安，我的小深深！”


End file.
